A system was developed for analysis of multiple antibody response data in paired sera from matched control studies. The system includes an exacting data quality control step and comprehensive statistical testing to compare abnormals with controls, and to detect and flag seroconversions. For chi-square tests an interval function was developed which automatically lumps cells to prevent low cell frequencies, in a logical manner. It was necessary to extend existing Kolmogorov-Smirnov tables of critical values to accomodate the frequencies which could be encountered in studies of this type.